Eva Simons
| birth_place = Amsterdam, Netherlands | occupation = | instrument = | genre = | years_active = 2004–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = evasimons.com |genres = }} Eva Simons (born April 27, 1984) is a Dutch singer-songwriter, songwriter from Amsterdam. She is a former member of the Dutch girl group Raffish and best known for her EDM and urban collaborations with artists such as Afrojack, The Young Professionals, R3hab and Sidney Samson. In 2012 Simons broke through on the international stage when she featured on the will.i.am single "This is Love" which reached the top of several charts. In the same year Simons received a BMI songwriting award for her credit on "Take Over Control". During her solo career she has released 7 singles, including "Bludfire" which appeared in November 2015. Biography Early life Raised in Amsterdam, Simons grew up in a family of musicians. Her mother is Ingrid Simons, a Dutch backing-singer and vocalist of Surinamese origin, who worked with DJ Paul Elstak and T-Spoon. Her grandfather was the well-known Dutch accordionist Johnny Meijer. Her father was a pianist who inspired her to take up the instrument. In her early teens she was part of Jody's Kids, an ensemble that provided vocals for production music. She is a graduate from the Conservatorium van Amsterdam. In 2001 her vocals featured on the single "I Believe in Love" by Cooper. After graduating in 2004 she entered the Dutch version of the Popstars The Rivals competition, where she was selected as one of the five members of the band Raffish. The five-piece had a hit-single with "Plaything" and released the album How Raffish Are You? in January 2005. Two further singles from the album failed to replicate the success and over the course of the summer of the same year, Simons announced that she was leaving the group. 2009–present In 2009, a demo of Simon's song “Silly Boy” was leaked on YouTube generating 4 million views. It caused a degree of confusion as some mistook it for an unreleased single by Lady Gaga or Rihanna. Upon confirming her authorship, she signed an initial contract with EMI for the release of the single. In mid-2010, Eva & Mike Hamilton (also known as the writing team Topline Ink) wrote the song “Take Over Control”. They played the idea to DJ Afrojack, who produced the hit single, which spent 6 weeks on the Billboard Top Dance Airplay Chart, topped iTunes dance charts globally, and gained Platinum status in Australia and certified Gold in the US. The song became a globally dance crossover anthem, propelling the profiles of both Eva and Afrojack worldwide. In 2011, as well as touring across the globe, Simons went on to sign a major label US deal, and was featured on LMFAO's track "Best Night". In addition to this, she also collaborated with will.i.am on tracks for his solo album #willpower. On March 20, 2012, Simons premiered her new single, "I Don't Like You", which was released in most countries on March 26 under Interscope Records, USA. The track is produced by Zedd. In May 2012, she joined LMFAO in their North American "Sorry For Party Rocking" tour. On July 24, 2012, Simons released her second single, "Renegade", produced by J.O.B. On May 14, 2012, will.i.am premiered his new single "This Is Love" which features Simons' vocals. The song went on to become number 1 in multiple countries including the UK, and a top 10 hit in many other countries. In October of the same year Simons received a BMI Songwriting Award for "Take Over Control". On 21 and 22 April 2013, Simons supported Beyoncé on The Mrs. Carter Show World Tour in the Netherlands. Shortly after that was announced in March, Pepsi launched an ad campaign in the Netherlands giving customers a chance to meet Simons when she performed at Beyoncé's tour. A song by Simons named 'Chemistry' used in the advert was released in the Netherlands 22 March 2013. On January 28, 2014, Simons released a 'bootleg' remix of the Martin Garrix track Animals. In June 2014 she married her longtime partner Sidney Samson in Amsterdam. That summer Simons also made her acting debut in the Dutch-language film Heksen Bestaan Niet aimed at the adolescent market. On April 10, 2015, Simons released the single titled 'Policeman' through Powerhouse Music, a dancehall song produced by Sidney Samson. It was supported by a video directed by Rigel Kilston. On November 23, 2015 Simons released the single titled Bludfire (feat. Sidney Samson) that received airplay on the Dutch radio stations Radio 538 and SLAM! (radio station). Discography Albums As featured artist Singles Solo Category:Artists Category:ESC 7 artists